


Y ahora que?

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Siempre hemos visto y leído como Tony y Steve es que logran terminar juntos, pero y luego? Cita? Que es una cita? A qué número de cita se tienen relaciones? Se les da de comer? Debe ser caballeroso por educación, o ser tan amiguero como hasta ahora? Un pequeño relato de lo que pasa después del gran "y el triunfó el amor". Jóvenes, encerrados en una escuela, puede prestarse para bastantes relatos divertidos de como un amor, no es siempre como lo pintan.





	Y ahora que?

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo realizado para el evento Special Stony Challenge Multiverse 2019, organizado por WooHooShin y Clumsykitty.

Cuántos años duraron de coqueteos directos e indirectos, solo Janet, Loki, Buck y Sam sabían. Dos amigos respectivamente de la pareja. Amigos que estaban que se daban de golpes en la pared por lo tan desesperante qué tardaron en poderlos juntar. Si, por qué fue por ellos que lograron ser pareja, si hubiera sido por Tony y Steve solamente, estarían peor que en el inicio. Ahora podían disfrutar de sus actividades sin escuchar los lamentos que ellos lograban dramatizar cada que se reunían, Loki estaba a nada de poner a Tony en un cubo de hielo si no fuera por qué en parte, toda esa situación le hacía gracia y se burlaba de los sucesos que su enano amigo lograba. Bucky la mayoría de las veces componía canciones para su pelirrojo amor, dejando a Sam más frustrado queriendo darle apoyo moral a Steve, el sensato que tenía novia y que debía ser quien ayudara a Steve en esos temas del amor. Pero como empezó todo?

El tan puro e ingenuo Steve, futuro presidente de la clase, repartiendo sus volantes para que él fuera el candidato ideal para ganarse ese puesto; y lo era, no tenía competencia alguna. Claro, hasta que Tony vio la luz al final del túnel de todas sus frustraciones de como establecer una plática normal con su amado ídolo. Por qué para Tony era súper normal entablar platicas donde se declaraban la guerra, ni se diga de los pleitos por decir quién lucia mejor y más heróico en los entrenamientos. Si, Tony y su enredada mente diciendole que la mejor manera de enamorar a alguien era ser su peor enemigo, por qué tenía bastante fé de que los polos apuestos se atraen; y él vaya que se sentía atraído por Steve, con esa ñoña chamarra de mezclilla. Pleitos, gritos y competencias "sanas" hicieron que dos años de esta convivencia lograrán que sus amigos los encerraran en un cuarto y que terminaran con ese juego de tu las llevas, o en el peor de los casos terminaran por matarse.

La idea fue de Janet, que viendo la oportunidad perfecta los encerró en el laboratorio del profesor Pym, ella junto con Loki planearon el hechizo perfecto para que solo salieran en caso de que las palabras mágicas "quieres ser mi novio" salieran en boca de uno de los encerrados; la forma en que lo dijeran era lo de menos, lo verdaderamente importante es que lo hicieran. Llegaron ambos por los engaños de Sam y Bucky y ahí estuvieron unas horas, hasta que los vieron salir agarrados de las manos y con una mirada de tontos, a palabras de Loki; llegando ambos con cada grupo de amigos a contar tan obvio momento. Al menos en palabras de cada uno, ya no escucharían más esas lamentables quejas y ahora tendrían momentos de paz, una vida de héroes combatiendo el mal... O que ingenuos el pensar así.

~~~~~~~~

Steve estaba en el campo de tiro, unas prácticas lanzando el escudo contra los bots de práctica jamás eran malas. Así fue como lo encontró Tony, tenía unos minutos que lo veía desde lejos detrás de un árbol, pero como empezar la charla? Qué tal: Steve, así que una competencia por ver quién tira más bots? No, por supuesto que no, ya era novios, y debían comportarse como tal. Debía ser más cariñoso? Algo como "Hola Steve te ví desde lejos y quise hacerte compañía", buaj, eso si que no tan asquerosamente cursi y acosador. O que tal: "Hay cap, vamos a la cafeteria por unad bebidas y de ahí vemos qué más podría pasar~"... Se sonrojo de pensar en que podría pasar, pero por favor, que se escuchara y viera, como que sonrojarse, él literalmente se le lanzaba a cualquier chica nueva y guapa que llegara a la Academia Vengadores. Se la pasaba acosando a Pepper a pesar de que solo lo hacía para molestarla, como los amigos que eran; con Janet igual pero ellos eran como hermanos y que horror pensar en ella como una pareja posible. Demonios estaba perdiendo su toque, por qué demonios se tenía que poner tan nervioso el solo invitar a Steve a una cita, ¡¡Que son novios!!! Ese estrés mental no le haría nada bien a su belleza, así que decidió que era mejor consultarlo con su duo dinamita, Loki y Janet debían darle la solución a su problema, por que pedirle una cita a tu novio debe ser resuelto por tus amigos en vez de ti mismo, si, todo casual.

Sacar el estrés acomulado en ese campo de tiro ayudó un momento, el tiempo preciso para saberse tonto por no encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas; pero es que ser la pareja del hijo de quién fue tu amigo, no es algo que se diga a diario. Sentía que no llenaba los estándares, y no por lo físico que vamos él era el Capitán América; pero no sabía nada de noviazgos para estos tiempos, en sus años anteriores llevarlo a bailar algo de Charleston era perfecto... Y ahora? No conocía del todo el nuevo género musical, no le gustaba la idea de ver tomar a Tony, y mucho menos la idea de verlo en la pista de baile rodeado de gente. Salir al parque a pasear se le hacía demasiado simple, y entrenar en algún lado no se le hacía un lugar cómodo para pasar tiempo con su novio. Se golpeó la cabeza con su escudo, no sabía qué hacer, así que recurriría a la única persona que podría ayudarle, persona que ya tenía tiempo con su pareja y podía sacarlo de dudas.

~~~~~~~

—Necesito su ayuda— Tony por fin había llegado con sus amigos.

Loki que lanzaba unas luces verdes (a palabras de Tony) al aire, admirado por Janet que llevaba unas gafas oscuras y aplaudía con efusión el logro de su amigo. Ambos voltearon lentamente hacia donde Tony se encontraba, deteniendo sus actividades. Loki se cruzó de brazos, bufando sarcásticamente con ese gesto de cansancio ya muy común en él. Jan solo se bajó un poco las gafas para ver qué nueva locura o tontera saldría su amigo esta vez.

—Habla de una vez que estábamos por lograr que está tonta neblina se deshiciera— mencionó Loki con un suave movimiento hizo desaparecer su báculo para poner atención a la nueva estupidez que de seguro venía a continuación.

—No se cómo pedirle una cita a Steve— Tony más alterado jamás puso atención a las palabras de Loki, que debió haber hecho por qué era un tema de suma importancia pero que pasaba a ser tema de segunda categoría cuando se trataba de su emblemático amor.

Jan quedó sería por un rato tratando de procesar cada palabra dicha, volteó a ver a Loki y al verlo con una cara de póker, soltó la carcajada que tenía guardada desde su pecho. No podía parar de reír hasta se inclinó para sostener su estómago por el dolor causado de tanto esfuerzo. Después de un largo tiempo de silencio por que como los caballeros que son sus amigos dejaron que ella terminará su show, se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas, y se irguió para ver a Tony con puchero en la cara mirando a otro lado. 

—Por como te ves todo indica que es verdad— dejo salir las últimas risas para luego tomar aire y suspirar para comenzar a hablar —Tony, nos estás pidiendo ayuda para pedirle a tu novio una cita? En serio?

El pequeño Stark no sabía si le estaban poniendo la seriedad que merecía en este tema, pero no sabía de donde venía la gracia—Si, creo que no están escuchando, y si es para hoy o mañana se los agradeceré con emparedados de queso.

—Deja tu fanatismo por los lácteos para ti solo—Loki se frotó la frente en modo desesperado por la migraña que se aproximaba, tal parecía que los únicos que lo harían envejecer tan rápido como Odín serían las babosadas que siempre causaba Thor y ahora Tony —Como se supone que el gran genio que siempre juras ser, está pidiendo ayuda a nosotros?

—No me quiero ver cómo un acosador, pero tampoco como una chica toda enamorada, pero tampoco quiero ser tan directo con él, y que tal si se decepciona? O peor aún, me termina? No, eso no, me sostengo de su pierna y le digo que nadie lo querrá como yo, aunque eso es rogar y un Stark no ruega, pero es que es mi amor de infancia y ahora tenerlo aquí hace que mi cerebro colapse, pero...—

Loki no se contuvo en mandarle un hechizo para congelarlo; era demasiado temprano para escuchar otro de sus lamentos, ya había pasado dos años escuchando eso, y ahora cuando por fin sentía tendría algo de paz resulta que para el enano ese, no era suficiente. La avispa más acostumbrada a los tratos peculiares de sus amigos; se tomó una selfie posando al congelado cuerpo de su amigo, observando lo bella que salió guardo su celular para apuntar con sus manos unas rayos y destruir el hielo que tenía encerrado a Tony.

—Tony lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de tonto— tomo del brazo a su amigo para abrazarse a él y dirigirse a dónde se encontraba Loki, para realizar lo mismo en ir ella, en el centro abrazada de ambos amigos y empezá a caminar. Todo indicaba que este asunto requería del toque femenino VanDyne —Por algo Steve es tu pareja, dudo mucho que algo que venga de ti lo tome a mal, vamos, que si después de dos años de estar compitiendo y peleando contigo no lo desilusionó, no creo que nada lo haga—

El hechicero soltó una ligera risa en son de burla, no era la manera tan sutil que esperaba que Janet le hiciera ver las cosas a Tony, pero estaba de acuerdo; quien en su sano juicio pensaría mal de él cuando pasan por tantos momentos malos o buenos o difíciles. Solo Tony y Steve, eran ese complemento ideal. Stark quedó pensativo, colocando su mano en su barbilla se puso a analizar los momentos que había pasado con Steve, y sí, por tantas cosas pasaron que ambos se conocían, no debía tener esa inseguridad que sintió hace unas horas; decirle las cosas directas era su forma de ser, y su pareja lo sabía. 

—¡¡Solo debo ser yo!!— beso a Janet en la cabeza sintiendo la risa suave que la pequeña avispa estaba regalándole, y un pequeño gran abrazo al mal humorado de Loki —sabia que ustedes tendrían la respuesta. Estaba por irse corriendo a buscar a Steve cuando fue detenido por las manos de su amiga.

—Ponte un poco de esta colonia, es un experimento pero bastante efectivo para calmar los nervios, y atrayente para quien la huela, y quita esa cara de asco que estás poniendo, no es perfume de chicas, es algo inholoro para el olfato común— comento mientras le rociaba un poco del spray en la playera negra que cargaba bajo su chamarra —Ahora si, ve por todo vaquero

Tony no tardó en salir volando con los propulsores de sus botas, buscando al motivo de sus sueños más pervertidos. Mientras Loki se quedó viendo como Tony partía el cielo en dos dejando la marca de los propulsores, analizando los sucesos.

—Eso que le diste no tenía efecto secundario?— Janet que también veía el cielo con una sonrisa, empezó a quedarse sería al ir recordando que su bello experimento aún tenía una falla, una muy pequeña, pero que a ella no le afectaba pero a Tony...

—Oops— se tapó la boca con ambos manos, tenía que salir volando en dirección a donde Tony se había ido para avisarle, pero no quería ser mal tercio en la cita que tanto trabajo le costó a su amigo pensar —Ojala no vayan al parque.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve llegó corriendo a la residencia estudiantil, buscando apurado a sus amigos, hallando a Bucky junto a su guitarra y una libreta, de seguro componiendo otra canción para Natasha, y a Sam practicando en el saco de boxeo. Perfecto, estaban juntos y ambos podrían aconsejarle. Acercándose a ellos tosió adrede para que interrumpiera sus actividades y le prestarán atención.

—Necesito su ayuda

Bucky que tenía la cabeza agachada fue levantando la mirada hasta toparse con la ansiosa de su atolondrado amigo, "no otra vez" pensó; bajo la guitarra a la mesa y suspirando de forma bastante cansada se sentó en la silla más cercana, debía tener donde estabilizarse para escuchar los nuevos lamentos de Steve; como si no hubiera sido suficiente dos años escuchando su supuesto sufrir por el enamoramiento del niño Stark. Sam dejó de golpear el saco cuando escucho el casi grito, se golpeó la cara y sonriendo con ironía se acercó a dónde estaban los otros dos, se sexo el exceso de sudor y tomó asiento junto a Bucky, esperando la charla frustrada que se aproximaba. —Soy todo oídos amigo— 

Steve empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro, no sabía cómo iniciar... —Necesito que me digan cómo pedirle una cita a Tony— se detuvo poniendo una mano en su boca esperando la respuesta. Bucky y Sam se voltearon a ver y luego a Steve, suponían que diría alguna cosa pareciada pero no tan ridícula. Ambos empezaron a reír de forma descontrolada, hasta sostenerse del hombro ajeno para evitar caerse de la silla, hasta que vieron que su rubio amigo los veía de forma seria y cruzado de brazos. Ok, no, esto parecía ser serio.

—Punk, si no te conociera diría que le tienes miedo a Stark— aunque que le podía temer a un ser de baja estatura que se la pasa volando y de fiestas?

—Amigo, es tu novio, aquí ya no queda eso de pedirle una cita, eso déjalo para los que no son pareja. Yo a Kamala solo le propongo salir a tal lugar o si ella quiere ir algún lado me sugiere acompañarla y ya. Eso hacen las parejas. Hablar, decirse las cosas que tienen y sienten.

Steve un tanto sorprendido se quedó pensando, bueno, él jamás tuvo pareja, así que desconocía que entre ellos ya no existía eso de citas —Entonces solo debo decirle a Tony que me acompañe a algún lado? Y si no quiere?

Sam más comprensivo con su amigo se levantó de la silla para palmearle el hombro —Por eso debe existir comunicación, algo habrá que puedan realizar ambos, ir al cine, a comer, a la cafetería, un paseo o solo a bailar. Algo que ambos disfruten como un simple paseo en el parque

Disfrutar ambos... Les encantaba competir en el campo de tiro, o cuando Tony le contaba sobre un nuevo invento que no tenía idea de qué iba pero amaba ver ese brillo en los ojos ajenos al describir su trabajo. Tal vez todo era tan fácil como describía Sam, solo debía preguntarle a Tony que quería hacer.

—¡¡Solo lo normal a cuando estamos juntos!!— Steve tenía en mente unas cuantas actividades de que hacer, y pensaba que Tony diría que sí. Tanto que hacer en la academia; por supuesto que debían salir a pasear —Gracias amigos— salió corriendo de la residencia, no esperando respuesta, quería encontrar rápido a Tony 

—NO, punk espera... y se fue— y ya era tarde, Steve había salido demasiado rápido, cómo decirle que una salida de novios no es lo mismo que de amigos? Y para colmo ya se había ido —Espero tenga en mente que abrazarse, tomarle de la mano y besarlo va explícitamente en las salidas de novios

—Tremendo asesino tiene sentimientos— Sam no espero la oportunidad para burlarse de Bucky, y rio suavemente cuando vio al otro alzarse de hombros —Estamos hablando se Steve, sabrá que hacer cuando llegue el momento, además, después de todo este tiempo ya es bastante obvio que habrá besado a Tony no?

—Estamos hablando de Steve, el niño bueno que piensa que ir a bailar Charleston es la cita ideal. Claramente no le dará un beso a Tony, no hasta después de ponerse todo nervioso por pensar que eso es para los casados— Steve nació en otra época, era bastante claro que para él dar esos pasos era pasarse de irrespetuoso. No había alma y pensamientos más puros que los de ese rubio.

—Oh no, y tiene de pareja a un Stark todo hormonal. Como es que son pareja si son tan diferentes?— y era la duda que muchos tenían, pero aquí aplicaba tan bien el dicho, polos opuestos se atraen.

—Solo espero no lo arruine

~~~~~~

Tony iba surcando el cielo de la academia, y por más que buscaba no encontraba a Steve, pensaba seriamente ir a buscarlo a la oficina de Fury, ya qué siempre era llamado para misiones y por ser el presidente de la clase. Estaba por dirigirse cuando lo vió caminar rumbo a la torre Stark; decidido a tener su cita soñada descendió a pasos de él.

—Steve— el mencionado busco el origen de quién lo llamaba, era claro que era Tony, difícilmente podría olvidar ese tono de voz. Se detuvo a buscar hasta que lo vio llegar con ese caminar tan propio de él, y sonrió todo ilusionado de haberlo encontrado por fin. 

—Tony— eso había sonado más como un suave susurro pero que a oídos del propietario del nombre, se le hizo hermosamente tierno —Te estaba buscando

—Perfecta coincidencia, también yo te buscaba— estando parados frente a frente, se quedaron observandose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, mientras se acercaban paso a paso para cortar la distancia —Tiene algo que hacer hoy capitán?

— Ningún pendiente que hacer, joven Stark— estaban por rozarse las manos cuando alguien accidentalmente empujó a Steve, logrando romper la burbuja de amor que tenían —Qui-Quieres ir al parque o a la cafetería?

Stark parpadeo queriendo saber quien había roto esa bella conexión que tenían, pero al escuchar a su amado regreso su atención a él —La cafetería sería perfecto, estuve volando de aquí a allá y necesito refrescarme

Y con eso en mente, se fueron dirigiendo a la fuente de las mejores sodas de la academia. Su plática iba de lo más común, platicando de ciertas misiones, sobre los nuevos inventos, la divertida fiesta en la pista de baile de los guardianes; de todo y nada, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Pidiendo unas sodas para beber y jugar un poco en el billar, no es que fuera la mejor idea, pero ese juego de competencia entre ambos, era una llama que siempre tenían prendida.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que vieron que el lugar empezaba a llenarse, ambos internamente querían tener un momento a solas, no querían que tanta gente arruinaran su primer salida como novios. Así fue que Steve propuso salir a tomar un poco de aire. A paso lento iban con una charla sobre la próxima llegada de superhéroes, tal parecía que los inhumanos harían acto de presencia en la Academia. Una cierta corriente de aire fria se sentía en el ambiente, Rogers volteó a ver a su pareja pensando en darle su chamarra, por caballerosidad lo haría pero; Tony ya traía la suya, así que descarto la idea. Lo quería abrazar pero, y si sentía que con eso el otro pensaba que lo vería como alguien débil? Estaba haciéndose un nido de ideas y no sabía que tenía que hacer.

Tony no estaba en mejores condiciones, si se detenía en medio paseo a darle un beso a Steve, se vería demasiado atrevido? Que el señorito vengo de los años 50 se lo podría tomar como descaro. Acaso Steve habría besado a alguien en esos años? O cuando estuvo de regreso en esta época? Demonios, que él quería ser el primero en robarle besos a esa boca. Si tropezaba accidentalmente para que su pareja lo atrapara en sus brazos, sería bastante obvio? O de seguro se caería al suelo por querer verse genial. De repente ambos vieron que se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, y solo escuchaban el aire pasar y las voces lejanas de las personas que pasaban en el camino. No se dieron cuenta cuando fue que llegaron al parque, y en el mismo silencio en el que venían fue que se sentaron en un lugar cerca de unos árboles. 

Estando tan cerca y a solas fue que Steve logró captar cierto olor proveniente de Tony —Hueles diferente— y fue acercándose hasta saber de dónde provenía, su nariz chocaba con el cuello ajeno, bajando lentamente a dónde estaba el reactor, lugar donde el aroma era más potente.

Para ese momento la cara, orejas y cuello del pequeño Stark, estaban compitiendo con el color rojo de un tomate, y él pensando en que besar a Steve sería demasiado desvergonzado, y este otro lanzando su ataque tan sutilmente; por favor que su corazón se sentía que saldría de su pecho. Hasta que recordó el porqué del aroma —Janet me arrojo algo, según ella para los nervios, pero siento que es un experimento fallido.

Steve se enderezó para mirarlo fijamente —Porque estarías nervioso?— no había razón de estarlo, a menos que le hubieran encargado algo y no sabría cómo hacerlo, pero era difícil de pensar eso, Tony siempre se esmeraba por aprender algo que desconocía, y ponía todo su esfuerzo para garantizar su trabajo final. Así que no entendía que podría poner en es estado a su novio.

—Estar cerca de ti me altera los nervios, no lo tomes a mal, pero es que estar contigo después de todas las noches que desde niño te soñé, el escuchar las historias que contaba mi padre de ti y que sólo me ponían más ansioso por querer conocerte, lo malditamente genial que eres desempeñando tu trabajo como héroe y demonios, esos pantalones deben ser un pecado por la forma en que se ajustan a tu cuerpo, pero no es mi culpa, eres ese amor platónico que siempre tuve y que ahora tenerte como pareja me hace pensar que tal vez no soy lo suficiente o que puedo decepcionante y aaaaah— se revolvió el cabello porque todo lo mencionado salió sin que tuviera conciencia de que no debía decirlo, suspiró de forma calmada para serenarse y poder explicar bien las cosas —Todo eso hace que me ponga nervioso estando junto a ti

No sabía que decir o que hacer, Steve se quedó sin habla por un momento, pero con su mano fue levantado la cabeza que estaba agachada para que ambas miradas se cruzaran —Tony tu eres perfecto, para mí lo eres. Yo debería ser el que se sentiría todo fuera de lugar, muchas personas están detrás de ti, y no me gusta la idea de que te alejen de mi lado. Yo soy tan anticuado, no se de qué hablarte, ni que hacer, no soy de esta época y siento que en algún momento seré una persona con la que vas a llegarte a aburrir, solo se pelear y dibujar, siempre fuí alguien enfermizo y con pocas cualidades pero estar a tu lado siento que puedo hacer todo. Pero no sé como— le sostuvo la cara para cuando terminó de platicar recargar su frente junto a la otro, cerrando lo ojos y sintiendo que un gran peso salía de su cuerpo. Amaba a Tony pero no sabía que más hacer para siempre tenelo feliz con esa alegría y luz que tenía en su mirada.

Se separo para mirarlo más profundamente, sentía que bien podían atacar la academia y no sentiría pena por no ir, si se podía perder en esos bellos ojos azules —Bésame— soltó en el susurro más suave que pudo hacer, viendo como la mirada del otro cambiaba a una más iluminada. Demonios no iba a esperar más tiempo para probar esos labios, así que con una mano sobre la nuca de su pareja, lo acerco para besarlo. No iba a exagerar que eso fue sentir las nubes del cielo, pero por Tesla. Que sentía temblar de emoción todo su cuerpo, los labios se movían lentamente, queriendo reconocer los ajenos, besos tiernos y dulces, con sabor a sodas. Separándose para juntar las frentes de nuevo, viéndose con una entrega de amor absoluto y soltando una risa cómplice.

—Tal vez deberíamos usar más este método de comunicación— Steve remarcó con sus dedos el rostro de Tony, verlo con ese sutil sonrojo le pareció más hermoso de lo que ya era. Su primer beso no fue como lo espero, lo superó en demasiado niveles, y no podía jamás cambiarlo por otra cosa.

Tony no resistió más tiempo en esos silencios y volvió a besarlo, prolongando más tiempo en que los labios pasaban para reconocerse, a estar jugando con besos chasqueantes. Steve empezó a besar las mejillas y mentón, dejando besos en parte de la mandíbula y cuello, para regresar nuevamente a esos labios. No podía presumir que tenía bastante conocimiento besando, pero si sería experto en besar a Tony.

—Me haces cosquillas— mencionó Stark en una serie de besos que Steve repartía en su cuello, pero extrañamente las cosquillas no las sentía ahí. Se quedó quieto par saber que tipo de reacciones tenía su cuerpo, había besado antes y no le causaba ese efecto. Por qué si eran cosquillas, una sensación hormigueante en el cuerpo... Hormigueante?

Se levantó de la banca donde estaba para mirar qué parte del piso y una gran parte del pecho tenía hormigas, pero qué rayos hacían ahí? Empezó a sacudirse los insectos, como es que pudieron subir ahí? No era la primera vez que sentaba en esa banca, ni mucho menos la primera que pasaba tanto tiempo. Pero por alguna extraña razón ahora sí esos mugrosos insectos se sintieron con el ánimo de hechar perder su tan mágico momento amoroso. Estaba por activar el propulsor de su mano, cuando sintió la mano de Steve voltear su cuerpo —Tony estás bien?— verlo pararse de la banca tan rápidamente y sacudirse la ropa no era un signo muy bueno que digamos.

—Estas hormigas no quieren abandonarme, se que soy encantador y hermoso, pero no soy su jodida reina— le hablaba a los insectos como si ellos pudieran entenderle, pero fue ahí donde captó el detalle. Las hormigas solo obedecían olores y mandos, eso quiere decir que la estúpida cosa que Janet le arrojó tenía algo!!!

Steve sin saber que hacer solo vio como Tony corría rumbo a la fuente y se arrojaba sin precaución al agua. Fue a socorrerlo para ver qué no se hubiera lastimado, y al verlo salir ileso, ayudo a sacarlo de la fuente —Que pasó?— 

Tony empezó a exprimir sus ropas, queriendo sacudir el exceso de agua que tenían aún. Bufó cansado al ver qué su perfecta cita se había arruinado —Detalles de experimentos mal elaborados, tal parece que Janet deberá regresar al laboratorio de Pym a seguir trabajando— su ánimo se vio apagado, así no era la forma en que pensaba terminar su paseo, terminar acaramelados en la torre Stark tal parecía era un futuro lejano.

—Te acompaño a la torre, tal vez pueda hacerte daño usar toda ropa mojada— y ahora sí se quitó la chamarra para colocarlo sobre su mojado compañero, le acarició lo cabellos, y le regaló otro beso, uno tranquilo pero que trataba de hacerlo sentir consolado —Si quieres, nuestro paseo puede terminar en tu torre viendo unas buenas películas—

Tal vez su perfecta primer salida de novios apenas empezaba. Sonrió como niño planeando travesura por qué, que tan ligera debe ser la ropa que debes usar en tu casa, cuando pones el clima algo "cálido"? Oh sí, este paseo apenas estaba por ponerse bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Aprovechando el espacio solo queda decir que este trabajo está en línea el día de mi cumpleaños❤️ y me da mucha alegría poder compartir algo de mi otp en este día tan especial


End file.
